emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2134 (19th November 1996)
Plot Ned, Jack and Sarah clean out the bunkhouse following the departure of the protesters. They have left it in quite a state. Sarah wants to start looking for somewhere new to live so that they can begin their new life. Kelly finds Vic looking for a video under the shop counter. Kathy is cool with Dave as she has taken his refusal to give her an answer about marriage as a sign that he does not really love her. Chris tells Rachel that he wants her back. She is blunt with him - they are separated and should leave all the talking to their solicitors. Chris gets nasty and virtually tells her that she will not get a penny out of him if they split. She walks off. Viv is doing a scratchcard. Vic insists that if he won the lottery, he would give her half his winnings. Viv doesn't feel the same. Steve comes in for some cans and the papers. He is planning a lazy Saturday. Vic shows him Rachel's picture in the paper. He is angry because she told him that she was ill, not at the demonstration. Mandy is making hare burgers. Marlon is brooding about being laid off from the site. Sophie and Frank are arguing because Frank insists that she gives up her day off to look after James as he is going away to a conference. Kim doesn't know what they are arguing about - she will take James shopping with her to Hotten. Kathy is still being awkward with Dave. Chris and Frank are surprised at Kim's attitude towards James. Tina warns Steve that Rachel fancies him. She then taunts Terry. Frank arrives to take her to the conference in Birmingham. Marlon is behaving strangely as he cases out the quarry site. Kim and Dave bump into each other in Hotten. Kim tells him that he is definitely James's father. She wants him to hold James and tries to pressure him to go for a drink with her. She tells him that she thinks they are both still in love. He hardens himself and walks away from her. Steve confronts Rachel with the photograph of herself in the newspaper. She apologises for skipping work and tells Steve how important her job is to her now that she is a single parent. They are interrupted by Sarah. Marlon excitedly shows Zak and Mandy the portacabin that he has stolen from the quarry. They are impressed. Sarah tells Rachel that she and Jack did not want to fall out with her, but they had no choice but to sell the farm. Rachel feels let down - she has lost her husband, Jack's friendship and nearly her job through the protest. She is still determined to go ahead and divorce Chris though. Sarah pledges her support. Vic is selling Tom a lottery ticket. Kelly tells him that Donna is distracting her from doing her homework. Tom suggests that she starts having her extra lessons round at Keepers Cottage. Vic agrees. He seems to be encouraging Viv to do the lottery this week for some reason. Biff finds Dave looking thoughtful on the swings. He is shocked when Dave tells him that Kathy has proposed. He also tells him that Kim tried to get him to hold the baby in Hotten. Biff advises him to put some distance between himself and Kim and not to marry Kathy until he is really sure. Viv chuckles to himself as he puts a video tape in the machine. Robert tells Jack and Sarah that he wants to stay living in the country. Jack and Sarah talk about Rachel. Sarah tries to reassure Jack that he had no choice but to sell. She wants to get him to start looking for somewhere else to live. Vic and Viv settle down to watch the lottery. Viv still refuses to give Vic anything if she wins. He says that he wants a better car and she wants a better husband. Dave accepts Kathy's marriage proposal, but she has changed her mind. Viv's numbers have come up on the lottery. She screams in shock. Tom is trying to get Seth to agree to buy a round of drinks when Viv bursts into The Woolpack telling everyone that she has won the National Lottery and that the drinks are on her. The Dingles claim their pints. Viv then tells Terry that she loves him and wants to spoil him rotten with the money. She is going to tell Vic everything. Dave gets down on one knee to propose to Kathy. She warns him not to hurt her again and accepts this time. Viv is busy buying drinks for everyone in the Woolpack when Vic rushes in. Viv is about to tell him that she is leaving him when he tells her that the lottery win is a joke. He taped last week's lottery and then used those numbers on Viv's ticket this week. He just wanted to get revenge for her not sharing her winnings from the rugby ticket. Terry calls a halts to the champagne order just before Viv explodes at Vic. She does not see the funny side and starts to throw glasses at him, before rushing out in floods of tears. Alan presents Vic with the drinks bill and Terry puts his head in his hands. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor, living room and store room *The Old School Tearooms - Kitchen and flat *Mill Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Yard and grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Bluebell Woods *Unknown shop in Hotten *Unknown road in Hotten *Play area Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes